


The Secrets That I Hold

by Giraffes_arelife13



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Out of Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffes_arelife13/pseuds/Giraffes_arelife13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect , rich mayors daughter. Who could know the secrets that she holds behind the pretty dresses. Bigger than you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall this is my first time ever writing and frankly I am really scared!!! So show me some internet love and comment and give some constructive feedback! Oh and trust me I am not one to make yall comment just to put out another chapter. 
> 
> Please remember I may not update every single day and still have school. :)
> 
> So enjoy!!!!!!!!!  
> ~Giraffes

Chapter 1: Madge POV

Everything in my life has fallen. Tiny pieces have slowly crumbled down one after another until it was all gone.  
'Primrose Everdeen'  
'I volunteer as tribute'  
First my mother with her horrible headaches and now Katniss is going in the game and will probably die....no she won't, she can't, she will win and come home. Nothing can ever surprise me anymore after finding out about the uprisings in the other districts it is only a matter of time until it gets to 12. With Gale still here and with Katniss gone he will be more hostile than ever. Maybe he be the one to start it, he has so much hate towards the Capital, frankly I won't surprise me.  
Finally, I get out of my head when I see the tributes, the male being Peeta Mellark, shaking hands and walking off the stage and into the Justice Building. When walking through the crowd to go see Katniss, all I hear is families crying with joy because their children are safe for another year. Don't they have some manners to go back to their houses and celebrate because two children are about to fight for their lives and the tributes family are still here waiting to, possibly, see their child for the last time.  
I have to wait for a couple minutes before I could see Katniss but when I do the tears finally fall. I unpin my mockingjay pin and pin it to her dress. Then we just hug until I say :  
"Wear it to the arena, just so you will have a little piece of home, okay?"  
She tries to say something but I cut her off.  
"Just do it. See you soon. Bye Katniss"  
After I get out the room, I lean against the wall and breathe out lightly and think  
'Shit, shit shit! I just started a rebellion. Shit!'


	2. Gossip, Sisters and Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! Enjoy yall! :)

Chapter 2: Madge POV

Once I get home from the reapings I directly go and play my piano. This helps take away most of my worries. Suddenly I hear a knock on my back door and I know who it is-----Gale. When I get there, I feel a pang of hurt in my chest.  
"My god, Gale what is wrong?" I am soooo stupid, I already know the answer. But when I look into his steel grey eyes and see his disheveled, but so sexy, hair I know he just dying inside.  
"She is gone and I did not do anything to help her. I should have volunteered damn it! I should have, I should have." Gale just repeats this like a mantra. But eventually stops when he breaks down in tears. I am momentarily stunned until I pull him into my arms and just comfort him. This is when I know Gale really loves Katniss and I could never have a chance. It breaks my heart to admit it but sometimes the truth hurts.  
Sometime later he pulls back and the look that I know has come back. Gale give me this scowl full of dispisement and hatred and walks away. Never did he look back or give me a thank you. Finally, after the sun has disappeared behind the grey clouds do I go back inside .  
___________________________________________________________________________  
'Magdalene, honey wake up'  
Slowly I open my eyes to find Gladys, our maid, standing above me.That is when I remember that I have to go to school today and my mood drops. I drag myself into my ensuite bathroom and freshen myself up. To tired and emotionally drained from yesterday I throw my hair into a sloppy bun and pick out a pale blue sun dress.  
When I finally do get to school , I put on my award winning smile and go to my first class. All around me I hear hushed whispers about me. 'Did you hear..'. I heard it all in my years in school.They can gossip but what they know compared to what I know is nothing.  
The day goes on so slowly and finally do I hear the final bell. On my way out, I bump into a small girl. She has two pigtails and has the all too common seam grey eyes and dark hair.  
"I am soooo sowry. I was not looking at where I was going!" I just give her a smile and told her it was alright. Only that is when I hear her name.

"Posy let's go!! Ma is waiting for you to get home." Only one person has a voice so deep, so gruff and it is Gale Hawthorne. How lovely I just meet Gale's sister and she is scared of me. Once she runs along towards Gale, that is when I try to make my escape but I don't get very far.

"Princess, thanks." I just kept walking pretending I did not hear him but I did. I was blushing so hard I could not let him see me. When I do get home that is when I let out a sigh of relief. I go to freshen up because I know that soon Gale will be here with my strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is some interaction between Madge and Gale. Next chapter to be up soon(really don't know when).  
> Remember to comment and leave some constructive feedback. 
> 
> XOXOXO  
> ~Giraffes


	3. Strawberries and Coins

Chapter 3:

At 4 o’clock I hear three loud,sharp knocks on my back door. Already knowing that it is Gale, I smooth out my dress, a lavender color, and apply a light coat of lip gloss. Then I go to open the back door.  
“Hello Gale, have some strawberries?’’ Internally I kick myself because strawberries are the only things he sells me.  
“Undersee, let's cut the chit-chat and hurry this along. I have other things to do like feed my family and the Everdeens.” Ouch that hurt. He makes it seem like I am the one that caused this upon him. So I hand him 6 coins like always.  
“No no. Take these 3 coins. It’s only me today just give me my fair share.  
“That's wha--” and he cuts me off.  
“I don’t want the charity Princess!” He spits out the last word like venom. Gale then shove the basket of strawberries my way and starts to walk away.  
“You do not get to be like that. This is what I give you regularly and you will take it. Like you said you have to feed two families so take the 6 coins.”  
“I---” Now it was my turn to cut him off.  
“Would Katniss want you to do this. Think about her, Prim,hell Gale think about Posy.”  
“Fine I will take the damn coins. But don’t you ever bring up any of them, ever again! And to you Princess, it is Primrose.” And with that he grabs the coins from me and stalks away before I can even say another word to him.  
After that I go to put down the strawberries and get ready for the Tribute Parade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review and give some constructive feedback!!! Next chapter is going to ,hopefully, include most to all pre-games stuff.
> 
> XOXOX  
> ~Giraffes


	4. The Kindling Fire With Snow

Chapter 4:

Fire. Fire is all that I see as I walk away from Town Square. The tributes from 12 were on fire…..Katniss was on fire. To most people all they see are tributes trying to get sponsors. But to me it is the message I’ve been waiting for from the Capitol informants. They know that they got their leader for rebellion.  
“Princess wait up’’ I don’t have to turn around to know who it is.  
“Go home, Gale. I have other stuff to do then talk to you.”  
“Ouch that hurt Undersee. But don't get your hopes up, I am not here to have a conversation with you.”  
“Then why the fuck are you here?” And with that I turn around to find that scowl I have grown to just love.  
“Well I would love to go home, but Posy wanted me to ask you if you would sit with us when the interviews are on. But frankly I don’t think you would want to sit next to Seam trash.” Then Gale stalks off back in the direction he came in. Damn it!  
________________________________________________________________  
The next few day pass by with a blur. I wake up, go to school, then come home to my sorry life. I decide not to go to Town square to watch the scores but I will go to watch the interviews. But what really got me interested in the Games again was when I saw Katniss’ training sore, she got an eleven! While it is good that she will get all these sponsors it scares me a little to know that she now has this major target on her back.  
A pounding comes on the door and I already knows who it is.  
“Go home Gale! Leave me alone!’’ The voice that comes through is not Gale’s voice, but Head Peacekeeper Crays instead.  
“Miss.Undersee , there is a special visitor here from the Capitol here to see you.”  
“ Oh! What a surprise. Please send them in.’’ God, this can not be good. Then I am hit with the smell of blood and roses.  
~~~~~~~  
“Miss. Undersee I don’t like to be lied to. You know this.”  
“Of course I do. It was all apart of our deal.” But he doesn’t need to know that I am planning to overthrow him.  
“Then why do one of our lovely tributes have a Mockingjay pin then?’’  
“Oh Mr.President we both know that each tribute can bring something with them from home to wear in the arena.”  
“Very well then Miss.Undersee. Next time something like this will not pass.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Oh and are you and Miss. Everdeen close?”  
“Very much sir. She my only friend.” Oh my god what am I doing?!?!?!?  
“That is very unfortunate isn't it . See you next year and ,may the odds be ever in you favor, Miss Undersee.”  
What in the hell does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and show some internet love!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOX  
> ~Giraffes


	5. Interviews and Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!!! Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Since that visit all I have been is paranoid.’See you next year.’ What does that even mean. My father has been asking me what is wrong ever since that night and I always shrug him off. Also when me and Gale had that disagreement, he has not been around since that night but people, mostly just my father, has said that he has finally started at the mines. Something was up because he wasn’t supposed to start for another two weeks. I bet, no I know it was all President Snow.  
Apparently someone must of saw Snow at my house because everywhere I go people are staring at me like I killed someone. All I hear is ‘Did you see Snow’ or ‘What did she do?’. All petty gossip that may be true but I am not trying to give anything away that it might hint that it is true. Suddenly I am pulled out my thoughts by someone grabbing me and pulling me into an ally. Of course in this time and moment my vocal chords don’t want to work so I can’t scream for help. But who would want to help me?  
“Why the hell was Snow at you house??” Gale.  
“The last time I checked that did not concern you.’’ I bite back.  
“ Oh well. I know he talked about Katniss, so what did he say?” I can’t believe him! The nerve he has to attack me then try to get into my business. I roll my eyes and take my arm from his grip. With that I walk away from a red-faced Gale.  
_____________________________________________________  
That night I go out to Town Square to watch the interviews. Since that incident earlier with Gale and I, I have decided not to sit with Gale and his family. As the Capitol symbol comes on the screen, I see little Miss.Posy come over to me. She doesn’t say a word she justs sit in an open seat next to me. Just looking at her, I know why am fighting in this rebellion so she does not ever have to fear to go into the Games and lose that innocent look in her eye.  
By the time I pull out my thoughts, Katniss is coming onto the stage with a beautiful red dress with a sweetheart neckline and the dress has small accents of red and yellow. She looks like a walking flame….she looks on fire. I must give it to Cinna he is really getting the message across to the rebels that the rebellion has, slowly, started.  
After Katniss exits the stage it is now Peeta’s turn. To be honest, I completely tune out until he confesses that he has a girl that he really likes. Oh my god! Peeta is really going to do this isn’t he?? ‘Well Ceaser, it might be hard because she is here with me.’ Damn it, he did it. I knew this was going to happen because he makes it so obvious sometimes it makes him seem like a stalker sometimes too.  
Just a couple of seconds after Peeta’s confession, by that time the whole square is quiet, it is suddenly filled with a loud noise and a lot of curse words. No one looks up when Gale starts to pace around the square until he eventually just walks away. By that time the mandatory viewing is over and they are just doing recaps. Quickly, everyone gets up to go to their houses.  
_________________________  
When I get home, Gale is sitting on the front steps of my home.  
“Gale, go home. Get some sleep.’’ And when I finish my sentence that is when I see that his eyes are bloodshot and so vulnerable.  
“It hurts so much because Doughboy should not be the one confessing his love for her, I am!”  
“And what could I do to help?”  
“Make me forget and make me feel free for one night.” Hopefully he is not hinting at what I think he is.  
“If you asking me to sleep with you, I refuse to! I am not one of those----” Before I could continue, Gale lets out this bark of a laugh.  
“Please Undersee why would I sleep with you? What I am asking you if you want to go to a party with me. So we could drink and just feel like our friend is not about to fight for her life tommorow.” This little speech makes me feel a little tingle on the inside because he said ‘our’ and he is asking me to go someplace with him.  
“Of course. I would love to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, kudos or whatever yall do. And show some internet love!!!1
> 
> XOXOX  
> ~Giraffes


	6. Cosmos

Chapter 6: 

Once we get to the party I am immediately hit with the smell of cheap booze and sweaty bodies. Gale pulls me over to a table with what I think is some white liquor from the Hob. He shoves a red cup into my hand and signals for me to drink. And I do.  
“Shit,Gale. What is this?? It is horrible!” Worst mistake of my life to drink this.  
“Chill Princess. We just need to start you out with some that is a little lighter.” This is when Gale gives me an a cup and calls it an ‘Cosmo’. I take a sip and it taste like heaven.  
I keep throwing back this drinks and with time I come out my corner, which is where I was standing in for most of the party. Looking over to my right I see a whole bunch of people kissing and looking over to my left I see Gale having the time of his life with a blonde-bimbo. Oh wait, aren't I blonde too? But after seeing Gale with her, I go over to get me another liquid courage, down that and go ‘talk’ with Gale.  
“What are you doing?” I hiss out. But when I get a good look of ‘Gale’ I see it is not really Gale. I leave as quickly I came and got myself something else to drink.  
_____________________________  
By now it is 11 o’clock and I have lost count of how many drinks I had. Also by now I have lost count of how many people I have danced with. Oh my god I am so drunk. Just thinking this makes me giggle my ass off. The person I am currently dancing on starts to mumble some things that I can’t hear. Suddenly another dude comes over to where I am dancing and hands me another drink.  
After gulping it down and thanking the stranger, I start to feel really loopy. Everything started to spin and I got tired. Then I felt hands where they should not be. There is so much grabbing and touching and even pinching. I try so hard to fight them off but I just become weaker than I was before. I use my last amount of strength to scream as loud as I can because they start to drag me into an ally way.  
Then I hear skin on skin contact that makes me cringe. The boys drop me onto the ground and I start to cry so much. Through the tears and all the thoughts in my mind I think that some third party has come to hurt me.  
“Please don’t hurt me. Please?” The last part does not come out like a word more like a cry. Then that is when everything relaxes and my eyes start to droop.  
“Hey hey wake up for me kay?” I try to respond but nothing wants to work.  
“Don’t try to talk. God, what did they give you Princess?”  
“Gale is it really you? I am so tired right now . Can you take me home?”  
“Yea lets get you home.” With that I put my head up and look at the stars. Slowly sleep comes on. Damn, I bet you Daddy will be really mad at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and show some internet love!!!!!!!
> 
> XOXOX  
> ~Giraffes


	7. Games and Lives Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is a new chapter, hopefully y'all will like it! Thank you to the people who gave kudos to this story and to the one person who bookmarked it! Enjoy!!!!!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Giraffes

Next Morning…..  
~~~~~~  
I wake up to sunlight streaming down on my face and a killer headache. Note to self never go to a party with Gale. Then, all the memories from last night come back to me from the attack to Gale saving me. I roll over on to my side and find a glass of water and some aspirin with a note from Gale.

‘Princess, sorry about what happened last night. But I handled them for you. Don’t forget to take the medicine and drink the water. ~Gale’

That was so sweet of him. I take the medicine and slowly go back to sleep  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Later that week….  
Tonight is the night. The Games will start tonight and I don’t think I have been this nervous. Please let Katniss live. I slowly make my walk towards the square to watch the Games. I am too scared to sit by myself but too scared to ask Gale if I could sit with him so my next best shot is Delly. I sit next to Delly and she looks like she has been crying.  
“Don’t say anything Madge. Right now I am scared so just be quiet.” Damn totally was not expecting that. But I love mean Delly, she always too preppy and scared to speak up. Thank God she grew a pair. I am pulled out of my thoughts by hearing the Capitol's anthem playing through the speaker. The announcer person, Caesar I think, welcomes us to the 74th Hunger Games and stuff like that.  
The the countdown happen starting at 60 begins and the camera show each and every tributes face. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. A cannon booms and the bloodbath begins. It show Peeta running to the Careers, trader, and Katniss running to get a book bag. What is she doing? Suddenly, girl from 2 throws a knife at Katniss and she dodges it with the book bag. With that she is off to the woods.  
The bloodbath is finally over and , I believe, 8 to 10 tributes have already died. This is going to be a quick games I feel it. With that the mandatory viewing is over and they are just showing recaps. Everyone goes home but I am dreading it because I have not seen Daddy most of the week because of the Games. Tonight is going to be a long night.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
“Magdalene Aubrey-Rose Undersee” Full name not good. “Get down here right now!”  
“Yes Daddy?” I give my most innocent face to him.  
“What is this that I hear that you are going out late at night to party?”  
“It was one time. I am just trying to have fun before I have to turn into a wife of some Capitol person!” What am I doing?  
“Drop that attitude right now! Just don’t do it again. You hear? Now go to your room.” I swear parents can be so rude sometimes. I walk to my room and slam the door as hard as I can.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The next couple of days past by with a blur. The Games are as haunting as ever. Katniss has killed, ran from a wall of fire, got stinged by Tracker Jacker and has made an alliance with the little girl from 11. Right now sitting in the square we are watching Katniss and Rue, the girl from 11, are planning on attacking the Careers supplies. This is not going to turn out very well. One of them are going to die or something.  
They get started on their plan and that feeling deep down in my gut won’t go away. Rue has gone to set the fires and Katniss is going towards the lake. Everything has gone to plan up until Katniss sends the four-note song to Rue and she does not get an answer. Until she gets this horrible, out of fear scream and Katniss takes off towards Rue. When she gets there she finds Rue with the boy from 1 . Just as Katniss gets there the boy releases a spear right into Rue. In a split second the boy is down on the ground with an arrow through his heart.  
Rue says something and Katniss starts to sing a lullaby popular in the Seam. Rue slowly starts to close her eyes and we all know the end has come for this precious girl’s life. Then the cannon booms and that is when I realize that I am now crying. Katniss starts to build a coffin sort of thing made out of flowers around her and then holds up three finger, District 12’s sign of respect. Unintentionally I hold up three fingers and slowly so does everyone else.  
The mandatory viewing ends with us looking at Caesar’s fake tears. We all go home but someone grabs me from behind and drags me into an ally. Why does this keep happening to me?  
“Um…….. Princess would you like to sit with me and everyone else for the remainder of the Games?” He says this robotically  
But I still respond with a yes and a nod of my head. I try to get away from him because my smile is growing bigger and my face is growing redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to show some internet love.


	8. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! It is that time for a new chapter, so enjoy!!! I just now noticed I have not been putting these,oops, but I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters all rights to Suzanne Collins :)  
> Shout out to ProSkellyArcher for being the first comment. Thanks a bunch and I'm giving you some virtual hugs! 
> 
> XOXOXO  
> ~Giraffes

Two tributes from the same district can win. I am so happy but I think that this is some sort of joke. I grasp Gale’s hand with my hand and he gives a reassuring squeeze back to me. After the announcement, Katniss breaks out of her funk to find Peeta. It takes her some time but she finally finds him camouflage near a stream. Peeta has a horrible cut on his thigh that is probably infected by now. I remember when he and Cato got into that fight, I was so scared.  
Once Katniss can get him on his feet, they make their way over to a cave. Katniss is trying all that she can to keep him alive,, but right now the odds aren't in their favor. I just now notice that Gale is leaving Town Square. I get up and race after him.  
“Gale! Where are you going?”  
“None of you business, Princess. Go away.” Well that was rude.  
“I do not appreciate that. And don’t give me that bullshit that Katniss is in the Games and I should be there with here.” I am pissed off now.  
“Well I should! She shouldn't be all buddy, buddy with Bread boy!”  
“Man up. Gosh! Katniss is doing that so they can win the Games! What, do you need someone to be all buddy buddy with?” What am I doing?  
“Yea I kinda do.” He takes a step closer to me  
“Then yea, I be that person.” With that he kisses me like there is no tomorrow. I feel fire running through my veins. I never felt so alive. After a couple of seconds he pulls away then he walk towards his home.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
I can't face Gale right now so I make the decision to watch the Games in the comfort of my home. Katniss has made the decision to go to the Feast. She literally drugged Peeta just to go. Katniss is the most stubborn person I have ever meet. Then I hear my name being called over and over from my back door. Gale.  
I go over to the door and open it. Gale forcefully drags me out the door and into the backyard. What is he doing?  
“The hell! Gale release me right now!” Who does he think he is?  
“ I don't like how you keep avoiding me after that kiss. You agree to be that person with me until Katniss gets back.”  
“ Ohhhh! So now I'm one of those girls. Gale I just can't be someone you kiss then toss out like trash.”  
“ Then why did you agree to be that person then”  
“Really I don't know. That night I was so caught up in my feelings I don't know what I was thinking.” He doesn't even respond to me he just lets go of my arm and walk away.  
Why do I always mess up the good things that happens in my life?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Today should be the last day of the Games. Only Katniss, Peeta and boy from district two are left. I make it to the square and sit down on the stage with Daddy. I got there early and people are just starting to fill in, suddenly I hear someone call my name. I get up off the stage to meet the person who called me.  
“ Look, Madge, before you walk off just hear me out. I know I hurt you feelings by saying that you are just one of those people. I never really had to speak my feelings for someone before so I didn't know how to approach it.” He look sincere with what he saying and from personal experience when Gale gives an apology you don't say no to it.  
“ It’s okay Gale. I'm new to this also and I really didn't know how to approach it either.”  
“Come sit with me, cause everyone knows I'm going to need it.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Katniss and Peeta won the Games. Right now with Gale at my side we are waiting to greet them for when they get off the train. I know after today Gale won't even give me a second look. He will be too focused on his underlying feelings for Katniss. But it is fine I'm used to it anyways.  
These past few weeks,post-Games, have been wonderful. Gale and I have grown closer and closer each day. I noticed how unfocused Gale has been since Katniss has won the Games and it is concerning me. Gale and I have done the deed but I noticed how he has not been as careful has he was the first few times. I'm too scared to ask Daddy for Capitol birth control cause he might send me off and I don't want that. So I just keep it to myself.  
In the distance I hear a train whistle. They are finally home!! Gale squeezes my hand and I can sense how nervous he is so I give him a quick kiss,possibly the last one, and turn back to the train tracks. The train pulls up to the station and off steps Katniss and Peeta. Gale lets go of my hand and runs to greet Katniss. I step to the back to the crowd so no one can see the hurt that is on my face. The more I see that them interact, the sicker I become and I turn to go home.  
Once out of ear and eye shot I turn to a bush and throw up. It must be the nerves or something and it also passed quickly . Finally, I make it home and I let out of my anger. I throw glass vases, slam cups, and to really show my anger toward him I throw away those stupid berries. When I come down from my high that is when I let all of the day's events come to me and I break down in tears. After a few minutes it is over and I feel great. I start to clean up the mess I made, once I am almost finished I hear three loud knocks at my door. Gale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh!!! Some good stuff will be happening. Sorry for a bunch of fillers also, I haven't read the books in awhile so my memory may be fuzzy of what happened in the books. But anyway, this has been my longest chapter ever!!!! 
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Giraffes


	9. Strawberry Shortcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a major filler. But anyway, Happy Premiere Weekend of Mockingjay pt.2!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and show some internet love,  
> XOXO  
> ~Giraffes

Chapter 9:

After being forcefully dragged out of my house, I rip my arm from Gale’s grip on my arm.  
“Who the hell do you think you are?” I give him my best death glare.  
“ Why did you run away from the train? Katniss really missed you.”  
“It is none of your business but if you really need to know I think I am coming down with something.” My lie came out perfectly.  
“It's all of my business when you were all over me. But when Katniss came home you start to avoid me like I am trash!”  
“ Sometimes you only see what you want to see that you don't realize you are affecting other people!”  
“ And you're one to talk Undersee.” He is so self-absorbed!  
“Fuck you Gale.” With that statement came a nice hand print to Gale’s face. I can't believe I like him! Once inside I feel a whole new wave of nausea and I run for the bathroom. When I am finished I take some medicine and go to bed.  
________________________________________________  
The weeks past and Katniss and Peeta have returned from the Victory Tour. I have not been out this house in weeks. I just been so tired and the nausea is not easing. Everyone keeps telling me I may just have a stomach bug, but I feel like it is something more. Gale has not come to bring us berries and I am hoping he is not avoiding me because I would love to talk to him.  
“Madge, darling come to my office.” I quickly get up and walk to my father's office.  
“ Honey, I know you have been under the weather but I think you may want to get some fresh air. That may help you get better.” I nod my head and get out of the office.  
I get dress and go step out of the house but before I make it very far our house maid calls me back into the house to answer a phone call.  
__________________________________________  
“Please hold for President Snow.” Oh what now?  
“Miss.Undersee I will be doing all the talking so please listen. Some unfortunate things will be coming to District 12 very soon. I have told you many times that I do not like to be lied to.You should know that by now. On and Miss.Undersee see you soon” Then the phone call ended.  
See you soon. That one sentence keeps coming up in our conversations.  
_______________________  
Strawberry shortcake. I am craving strawberry shortcake. So I head off to the bakery hoping that the Mellarks have some. I open the door and I am hit with the smell of life-----pastries.  
“Hello how may I help…..oh hey Madge!”  
“Hey Peeta, how are you?”  
“I am good. So what would you like?”  
“Strawberry shortcake please.” And he makes this face after I says that.That is not good.  
“I sorry--” He doesn't get to finish because I am sobbing on the floor of the bakery. Just then someone decides to walk in.  
“Peeta! I need….oh god Madge what happened.”Katniss. I just give a grunt towards her and Peeta starts to explain what happened.  
“Well it is a good thing I brought strawberries,right!” I know Katniss is trying to break the tension but she is trying so hard, I start dying of laughter.


	10. Crimes and Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Here is a brand new chapter. Thanks to all who hit the kudo button. And, I hope you all had a very good Thanksgiving,for those who celebrate it.  
> Enjoy!!!!  
> XOXO  
> ~Giraffes

Chapter 10:  
\--Time skip….One week later----

Sundays are the worst. But compared to the others this one is the worst. First I get awoken at 6 freakin’ o’clock to go throw up and it just keeps coming to where the point I am dry heaving. It was horrible. Then on top of that I have piles of school work to make up, cause I been out “sick” for a good week and a half. Daddy says he does not want me to end up stupid or something.That was complete and utter bullshit! We live in District 12, how smart are we going to get??? And to put the cherry on top of the sundae, a blizzard has started. Worst Sunday ever.

I decide that I need to get some things before we get completely snowed in,so off to town I go. Walking to Town Square is living hell. It is cold and I think I am getting frostbite on my toes because I can't feel them. Halfway there there the snow has stopped but people still are running around the like mad men. They need to chill-no pun intended. I hear whispers all over the place. I just get small pieces of the conversations.  
“Did you hear…”  
“Turkey…”  
“Whipping…”  
“Dead by morning…!”  
What in Panem are they talking about? I finally near Town Square and all I hear is yelling and skin on skin contact. Grunts of pain. Red is everywhere. Then I hear Katniss’ voice. What is she doing up there. I push my way through the crowd….oh my…. It's Gale!! He looks so battered so beaten. I let out some sort of strangled cry mixed with a yell. 

Soon Haymitch is up there pushing Peeta out of the way. Haymitch finally talks Thread out of his insane punishment for Gale. Once I know he is safe, I rush back to the house to find anything that can help him. That is it!! Morphling. It will help ease the pain.I run up to the master bedroom. I peek inside, good, she is dead to the world. I rummage through the bathroom cabinets looking for the small vials. Once they are found, I take a whole box and run for it.

When I make it to the Everdeen’s , I knock on the door over and over again until someone opens it. I feel so tired and I am really hungry but I will be fine. Katniss finally opens up the door.  
“ Take these for Gale!” I start on my way back home but everything starts to feel like jelly. Down I go. Gosh, the snow feels so good on my face.  
“Madge!” That is the last thing I hear before passing out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly I open my eyes. Everything hurts so much. Where am I? Finally, I muster up enough energy to say something.  
“Hello is anyone there?”  
“ Madge you're awake! How do you feel?”Katniss.  
“Like complete and utter crap.”  
“I am going to get my mother. She needs to tell you something.”I grunt in response.  
Ms.Everdeen walks in with Prim and Ms. Hawthorne right behind her.  
“ Madge darling how are you doing?”  
“Fine.”  
Ms.Hawthorne speaks up. “ I am going to be very blunt okay. Madge, honey, have you been sexually active?” I nod my head yes. “Now I don't care who it has been with but honey you are with child.”  
“What?? I not pregnant.”  
Ms.Everdeen buts in. “Yeah you are. To the best of my knowledge and by that slight bump, you're about 2 to 3 months along.” 

All around the room I hear congratulations. I don't know to be happy or sad. But what I do know is that this baby is Gale’s. I also know that he will never find out.  
Like I said, worst Sunday ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to hit the kudo button and comment!  
> XOXOXO  
> ~Giraffes


	11. Big announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!!! Here is a new chapter , hopefully it is good since I haven't updated in forever and I am really sorry about. Anyway enjoy!!! Have a happy holidays!
> 
> Xoxoxo  
> ~Giraffes

Ms. Everdeen keeps me overnight to make sure I don't pass out or do anything crazy. When morning comes she lets me go and tells me a list of do’s and don’t’s. But I am so in my mind I barely hear anything that she says but I will take my chances. Right before I leave Katniss pulls me aside.  
“Madge, thank you for giving Gale the medicine.”  
“It was no problem just a friend helping another friend . Plus I found out about this peanut.” I say while poking at my stomach.  
“Is it Gale’s?” Way to be blunt Katniss. “You can tell me you know.”  
“Yeah. But you can't tell him. Please promise me Katniss.”  
“I can't say I agree with you not telling him but if it is what you want them fine.”  
“Thank you. Umm quick question. Can I possibly come over to you house for the Quell announcement?”  
“Sure see you then.” Then she is off back into the house. As I walk home I feel people's stares on me and hearing their whispers. But I keep thinking am I strong enough to handle this when I am pregnant and then facing it even more when my child comes. Well I sure hope I am.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not even two weeks later I hear that Gale is back in the mines. Katniss and Peeta are preparing for the Quell announcement in a week. I, on the other hand, have a very nice bump but not too noticeable to the people of 12. But I can still hide it under very baggy clothes but Ms.E says that is not going to last very long.  
I'm at the Everdeen house waiting for Ms.E. to get back home so we can do my weekly check up. Suddenly Katniss comes to sit next to me.  
“How are you feeling Madge?”  
“Fine. Just worried that soon I won't be able to hide my condition.”  
“From Gale?”  
“And my dad. I don't want him to find out cause he might send me off and I don't want that.”  
“Mhmm. I can't really tell you how to handle this. But what I can tell you is do the right thing for you and your child.”  
“Thanks Kat.” And right then her Ms.E comes in and tells me to go upstairs.  
“I am just going to stay here on the look out to make sure the ‘person’ does not come. Kay?” I nod my head at Katniss and make my way up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The appointment is going well until I hear yelling from downstairs. The convocation is pretty heated and I hope that it is not Gale.  
“No you can't go upstairs! My mother has an patient up there.”  
“But--”  
“I said no! Why can't you understand that. I know that you keep stuff here but no one is allowed up there!” Then stairs start to creak like someone is coming up the stairs. Suddenly, the door swings open.  
“PEETA! NO!”  
“Madge? What are you doing here?” Hopefully he hasn't seen my bump. I quickly pull down my shirt and give a weak smile. But I am too late he connects the dots.  
“Madge,no. Are you sick with the flu or something?” Boys can be so stupid sometimes. I roll my eyes at him while Katniss lets out a small laugh.  
“No Peeta. I am pregnant.” I say while lifting up my shirt to show him my bump. “And it is Gale’s child.”  
“Oh well, congratulations then.” Peeta says that while giving a small smile. “Well I am off. Bye Madge. See you tonight Katniss.”  
“ Well that was awkward.” I say to help kill the tension in the air. “ Ms.E how is everything?”  
“ Madge everything is fine. The morning sickness should be easing soon. See you again in a month. Oh and I highly suggest you tell Gale before you start showing and all of 12 knows.”  
“Yeah I be sure to do that.” And I walk out the room. That was so close. It could have been Gale and who knows what could have happened.  
____________________________________________________________  
Tonight is the night. It the announcement of the Quell. I am on my way to Katniss’ house to be with her because she needs the support and I don't want to be alone tonight. Once I get there, the Capitol is still showing the pictures of Katniss in the wedding dresses. We get settled in and the anthem of Panem starts to play. Then, Snow comes in the screen. A avox comes in screen with a wooden box with gold accents and a big 75 on the side. Snow opens it and then pulls out a card. He then reads off of it.  
“To show that even the strongest are not safe from the Capitol, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors.”  
Oh my… “Katniss are you-”  
She not even there.


End file.
